


nici improwizacji

by Susanisfantastic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Budyń, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, crack fik, drinking games and weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: wedding impromptuaka, kiedy wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu.nadal śmieszkowo - nieogarniające, dawniej zwane "jak Sasori stał się Sasori no Danną"
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Konan/Nagato | Pain
Kudos: 4





	nici improwizacji

**Author's Note:**

> uh tak

\- Dlaczego w wannie leżą zwłoki? 

Konan odwróciła się spoglądając przez drzwi do łazienki w poszukiwaniu sprawcy zamieszania. Jej konsternację przerwał okrzyk.

\- Zaraz go stamtąd zabiorę, daj mi minutę ! – Sasori brzmiał dziwnie zdekoncentrowanie, ale czego można się spodziewać po człowieku, a raczej marionetce, który robi siedem rzeczy na raz i tylko trzy w skupieniu.

Konan westchnęła. Powinna się była tego spodziewać. 

Artysta wtargnął do pomieszczenia niewiele później. Najwyraźniej oderwała go od pracy, bo w kieszeniach spodni miał śrubokręty, a po bazie paradował w niedopiętym płaszczu. Wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

\- Musiałem go umyć! Był cały w wnętrznościach, bo Deidara uznał za stosowne wybuchnąć jego partnera - prychnął z przekąsem.

Konan ściągnęła wargi.

\- I dlaczego używasz do tego tej łazienki? – zapytała powoli, cedząc słowa, a oczami starała się podrzeć jego duszę na kawałki. Jeśli jeszcze ją miał.

\- Kakuzu sprzedał wszystkie oprócz tej. Uznał, że będzie ekonomiczniej – przypomniał jej spokojnie.

\- Racja. – Pokiwała głową, po czym zmarszczyła czoło. – Zaraz... Jak udało mu się sprzedać pomieszczenie? 

Sasori wzruszył ramionami, jakby istota problemu nie zastanawiała go.

\- Drzwi zniknęły. Wiem, bo Deidara wydzierał się przez pierwsze dwa dni. – Skrzywił się, wspomnienie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.

Niespodziewanie w drzwiach stanął Hidan, oczywiście wpół roznegliżowany i spojrzał na nich jak matka, przyłapawszy syna na oglądaniu seriali zamiast uczenia się.

\- Idziecie na śniadanie, czy będziecie się gapić na zwłoki cały dzień? 

Zostawili więc ciało w środku.

***

Nie było to jedyne niepokojące zdarzenie tego poranka. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg dosięgnął ich apokaliptyczny obraz dziwnej różowej masy obklejającej podłogę. Prawie cała kuchenka była nią umazana, jak również kawałek stołu i trzy taborety.

\- Emm? – zaczął Sasori, ale nagły wrzask mu przerwał.

-AAA! DZIKA ROŚLINA CHCE MNIE ZJEŚĆ! 

Z przedpokoju wypadł rozwrzeszczany młodzieniec, usmarowany różową galaretą od stóp po jasne kosmyki. Przebiegł przez korytarz w zadziwiającym tempie, ale przed dalszą ucieczką powstrzymał go zdradziecki róg dywanu. Chłopak potknął się i wywrócił z głuchym tąpnięciem. Za nim, spokojnym i wyluzowanym krokiem podążył Zetsu – wysoka, podobna do aloesu istota, której połowa ciała była czarna, a druga biała. Aktualnie świdrował nieprzytomnie wyglądające ciało Deidary żółtymi oczami.

\- Okłamałeś mnie. **Za karę powinniśmy go zjeść.** Nie, pamiętasz co było ze Stevem? **Eww. Wegetarianie.** – stwierdził Zetsu. Konan odchrząknęła.

\- Miałam zapytać co robi różowy glut na podłodze w kuchni, ale to może poczekać, ponieważ chciałabym wiedzieć, co tu się wyprawia! – Niebieskowłosa oparła ręce na biodrach i czekała na wyjaśnienia. Zetsu opuścił widelec, którym celował w blondyna.

\- Ten idiota chciał zrobić nowe bomby z różowej gliny...

\- Zaraz, Zaraz. Stop. Czy to na podłodze to wybuchowa różowa glina? – zapytał śmiertelnie spokojnie Sasori wskazując na bałagan w kuchni. Wszyscy zamarli, jakby stali obok odbezpieczonego granatu i wolno spojrzeli na masę. Cisza nabrała złowrogich tonów.

\- Co? Nie. To budyń. **A raczej to, co z niego zostało.** Ale to było o trzeciej – wyjaśnił leniwie Zetsu, machając ręką, jakby jeszcze zabierając swoim słowom wagę. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Dlaczego do kurwy nędzy robiliście o trzeciej budyń? – warknął Hidan wymachując agresywnie ramionami. Aloes wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak szczerze, to nie wiem. **Ale brzmiało dobrze więc z nim poszliśmy.**

\- Właśnie, nie powinien się ktoś nim zająć? – Konan spojrzała na Sasoriego oczekująco. Ten przewrócił oczami i opadły mu ramiona.

\- Ale teraz przynajmniej jest cicho – przekonywał ją szczenięcym spojrzeniem szesnastoletnich, sarnich ocząt.

\- Idź. Go. Ocknij. Albo spalę twoje marionetki – zagroziła niewzruszona, a Sasori zrezygnowany podszedł do bezwładnego ciała i spróbował je podnieść. Udało mu się wsunąć rękę pod kolana i podnieść go z podłogi. Błękitne oczy otworzyły się na moment.

\- Puszczaj mnie, staruchu, no, przecież nic mi nie jest! – wrzasnął, po czym pod skonsternowanym spojrzeniem marionetkarza znów stracił przytomność, co było dosyć niepokojące. Sasori westchnął i zaniósł go do dzielonego przez nich pokoju. Ze zirytowaniem stwierdził, że część różowego budyniu została przetransferowana na jego białą koszulkę. Ech, i tak czekało go pranie.

Ułożył Deidarę delikatnie na łóżku i podniósł się do pionu. Przekręcił głowę oceniając, czy nie powinien mu zdjąć koszulki, by czysta pościel nie skoczyła w masie. Wspominając jednak wydarzenie sprzed minuty, uznał, że woli zostawić go w spokoju więc wzruszył ramionami, upewnił się, że grzywka nie odcięła artyście dopływu powietrza, a potem wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

Sprzątanie pobojowiska zajęło im ponad cztery godziny. Konan uznała, że nie zamierza im pomagać i poszła powiedzieć wszystko Painowi, który od rana był zajęty, najpierw z Kakuzu, który chciał obniżyć koszty polowania na ogoniastych do minimum, potem podpisując jakieś dokumenty.

\- Kurwa no, nie dość, że do pierdolonej cholery sprzątam, to nawet nie jest mój własny bałagan. Ja pierdolę. – Nieprzerwany potok słów i przekleństw wylewał się z ust Hidana. Sasori westchnął, używając kabla wewnętrznego jako drabiny, by usunąć budyń z sufitu. Tak naprawdę przestał rejestrować jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Bardziej zastanawiał się, czy mózg Deidary po upadku będzie działał poprawie. A innymi słowy, czy może chłopak przez swoją kontuzję nie popchnie się do roli marionetki.

Znając jego szczęście, nic podobnego.

\- Prawie skończyliśmy. **Uff. Nareszcie.**

\- Moje pierdolone plecy bolą tak, jakby miały zaraz wypaść. O Jashinie!

\- Ciekawe jak tam moje zwłoki w wannie.

\- To były twoje zwłoki? **Szlag, a mówiłem, że nikt nie zostawia ciał w łazience by je zjeść.** Mam nadzieję, że nie były ważne. **Były bardzo smaczne!** Zamknij się! To nie do ciebie, Sasori. ****

 **-** Ludzie, to jakiś żart – warknął mistrz marionetek i uderzył głową o ścianę.

\- Co do jedzenia... Obiad? – zaproponował Hidan wstając z podłogi i podchodząc do lodówki. Otworzył ja silnym szarpnięciem, prawie obijając drzwiczki o ścianę.

\- Spójrzmy... Glina, glina, ręka, makaron, jogurty, truskawki, trzy litry krwi... O, jest jakaś zupa! To znaczy tak wygląda. Pomidorowa? – Spojrzał do środka garnka. – Eww, odwołuję. Nie mam pojęcia co to do cholery jest. – Pospiesznie odłożył zupę z powrotem na miejsce. Odwrócił się do zaniepokojonego czerwonowłosego i znudzonego Zetsu. – Pizza?

\- Wiesz, że ja i tak nie jem – odparł Sasori beznamiętnie. – Tylko bez kukurydzy, bo Deidara jej nienawidzi – dodał, zbierając się z podłogi. – Idę powiedzieć Konan, że skończyliśmy.

\- Chcę pizzę z mięsem. **Najlepiej ludzkim** – wtrącił Zetsu. Hidan westchnął.

\- O nie. Nie chcę powtórki. I nie dam ci zjeść mojej ręki. Potrzebuję jej!

\- Och, no dobra – warknął Zetsu obrażony.

Sasori uznał, że to znak, że na niego pora. Wspiął się cicho na schody. Cicho zapukał w drzwi i przekręcił klamkę. W pokoju Deidara zdążył odzyskać świadomość. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie widząc współlokatora.

\- Sasori? Co się stało? Czemu tu jestem? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo, jak płochliwa sarenka uderzona przez rozpędzoną ciężarówkę, która prawie rozsmarowała ją po asfalcie.

A mógł być taką ładną marionetką.

\- Chyba to ja powinienem pytać. Różowa glina, naprawdę? I o co chodzi z tym budyniem? – Deidara zakłopotany przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał na podłogę.

\- Długo by tłumaczyć – wymamrotał tylko, nie podnosząc na wzroku. Sasori zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi.

\- Jednak chciałbym ją usłyszeć – zażądał, ale chłopak uparcie milczał. – Niech ci będzie, ale i tak się dowiem. Gonił cię Zetsu, kiedy weszliśmy do kuchni. Potem znokautował cię dywan. Przeniosłem cię tu. Koniec historii – streścił lakonicznie. Deidara podniósł głowę, zaskoczony.

\- Przyniosłeś mnie tutaj?

\- Nie myśl sobie, że zrobiłem to z troski. Konan mi kazała – wytłumaczył, zadowolony, że nie musi kłamać. Członkowie Akatsuki musieli przecież dbać o siebie nawzajem, a tym bardziej o swoich partnerów. Tak brzmiała zasada szósta. Szczerze powiedziawszy Kakuzu złamał ją już nie jeden raz. 

\- No tak, wielki Sasori Akasuna nie jest przecież w stanie się martwić o swojego towarzysza. – przedrzeźnił go, odrzucając grzywkę demonstracyjnie przez ramię.

\- Zwłaszcza, jeśli tym towarzyszem jesteś ty – zgodził się. Deidara przewrócił oczami.

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo, _mistrzu._ – Ostatnie słowo ociekało ironią.

Rozpoczynającą się kłótnię zakończyło wejście Konan. Spojrzała na artystów z politowaniem.

\- Po pierwsze: obiad – zaczęła, ale Deidara przeszkodził jej w dokończeniu, bo najszybciej jak potrafił wstał z łóżka. Niestety, nie było to najlepszym pomysłem po dłuższym czasie bezruchu, bo momentalnie się przewrócił i byłby upadł, gdyby nie ręce, które przytrzymały go w pasie. Sasori upewnił się, że chłopak stoi stabilnie i zwolnił uścisk. Deidara wyminął Konan i zleciał do kuchni po schodach. Jego policzki omiótł cień rumieńca.

\- ... Po drugie: spotkanie Akatsuki po obiedzie – dokończyła rozbawiona. Sasori pokiwał głową, wymieniając z nią porozumiewawcze, zmęczone spojrzenie.

***

Obiady były naprawdę ciekawe. Może dlatego, że byli złą organizacją, a siadali wszyscy przy jednym stole razem jak rodzina, jedząc i rozmawiając ze sobą. A może dlatego, że wszyscy mieli dziwne upodobania kulinarne. Albo dla sytuacji takich jak teraz.

\- Nie... Jak mogliście! Hidan, zabiję cię – jęczał Kisame na widok krewetek na pizzy. Wymieniony wcześniej uśmiechał się upiornie.

\- Zetsu, spadaj od mojej ręki! – Deidara uderzył go w rękę, w drugiej trzymając kawałek pizzy, którym zajmowała się już jego buzia we wnętrzu dłoni.

\- Kakuzu, gdzie jest mój specjalny talerz klanu Uchiha? – zapytał spokojnym głosem Itachi, ale pod tą ciszą na morzu krył się sztorm.

\- Sprzedałem. – Zamaskowany ninja tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak. To. Sprzedałeś?

\- Byłem na targu, jakiś ziom z dziwną pomarańczową maską ją kupił.

\- Zabiję cię – zagroził mu kompletnie nie ostatni z rodu Uchiha.

\- Jasne.

\- _Amaterasu_

Wszystko ogarnęły szybko rozprzestrzeniające się czarne płomienie. Zetsu pisnął jak mysz, Deidara jakimś cudem znalazł się przyklejony do pleców Sasoriego, Kisame szukał gaśnicy, Hidan spokojnie jadł pizzę, Kakuzu westchnął i odsunął się od ognia. Na nieszczęście wszystkich w tym momencie w drzwiach pojawił się Pain.

\- Itachi. – Spiorunował go wzrokiem. Płomienie w momencie zniknęły. Wszyscy odetchnęli i wrócili do posiłku.

\- Dlaczego traktujemy to jak normalność?

\- Mamy czwartek.

\- Racja.

Lider okrążył stół i spojrzał na swoich podwładnych.

\- Więc, zauważyłem, że ostatnio jest wiele spięć pomiędzy wami – zaczął, ale musiał zamilknąć, bo Hidan próbował udusić Kakuzu, a Kisame spoglądał smutno na krewetki. – Wymyśliłem więc coś co pomoże się wam zintegrować.

\- Pomysł był mój – dodała Konan z samozadowoleniem.

\- Cicho, Konan. Kontynuując, urządzimy sobie wieczór integracyjny! – Entuzjastyczny uśmiech opadł momentalnie z jego ust, gdy zauważył markotne miny siedzących. – Mogę wam nawet pozwolić wypić – zachęcił. Spotkało się to z entuzjastycznym okrzykiem Hidana.

\- Taak! Wreszcie. Dobra, robimy to! – zwycięsko wzniósł pięść w powietrze. Kakuzu zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skąd chcesz wziąć alkohol? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Hidan uśmiechnął się.

\- Specjalnie na tą okazję. – Powstał i zawiązał parę pieczęci rękami. – _Sake no jutsu._

Momentalnie stół przykryła nieprzeliczona ilość butelek z najróżniejszymi rodzajami alkoholu.

\- Wow.

\- To co, zaczynamy tę integrację!?

***

Towarzystwo nie było mocno spite, ale alkohol powoli zaczynał wędrować z żył i napełniać mózgi. Itachi chichotał z idiotycznego żartu Kakuzu. Pain z rosnącym zażenowaniem ulotnił się, a Sasori spoglądał na układającą wieżę z origami Konan w lekkim niepokoju. Na jego marionetkowe ciało niestety żadna trucizna, w tym też alkohol, nie działały, więc można powiedzieć, że był jedynym trzeźwym. Tuż obok Deidara mamrotał coś o sztuce, ale nie był w stanie wyłapać słów. Hidan aktualnie zwieszał się ze stołu, kończąc butelkę brandy.

\- Ej, kmiotki, zagrajmy w butelkę! – zaproponował głośniej niż zwykle. Zgromadzeni pokiwali głowami, nie namyślając się, tylko przyjmując pomysł od razu. W końcu myślenie jest ciężkie.

\- Porysujesz podłogę – warknął Kakuzu. – Trzeba będzie wymieniać panele.

\- Czy ty możesz się na chwilę zamknąć do cholery i przestać gadać o pieniądzach?!

\- Okej. Ej, a może... Za każdym razem, gdy na kogoś wypadnie trzeba wypić przynajmniej łyk.

\- I to jest Kakuzu, którego lubimy. – Hidan uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po plecach. – Ej, chodźcie tu i usiądźcie w kółku.

Zrobili tak jak im kazał. Zaraz też szklana butelka po brandy trafiła na środek.

\- Kto zaczyna? – zapytał Deidara, kiwając się powoli w przód i w tył jak dziecko z chorobą sierocą. Sasori przyglądał mu się kątem oka, niezauważalnie zaniepokojony.

\- Kuzu? Czyń honory. – Tak więc umięśniony ninja zakręcił przedmiotem. Nieprzyjemne szuranie zostało zignorowane na cześć organizacji, zabawy i upojenia alkoholowego.

\- Zetsu! Prawda czy wyzwanie? – wykrzyknął Hidan, uprzedzając kręcącego. Aloes wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prawda. **Wyzwanie.** Ej, nie, to nie śmieszne. Prawda!

\- Czy to ty zarąbałeś całą paczkę nawozu dla roślin doniczkowych, która była przeznaczona dla kaktusów?

\- **Kaktusy jej nie potrzebowały.** Nie, to nie ja! **Kłamco! No dobra, to byłem ja.**

 **-** Wiedziałem, do cholery. A ty mówiłeś, że wypadł przez okno – zwrócił się do partnera.

\- To duże okno.

\- Jasne. Dobra, kolejka! Zetsu kręć. – Aloes obrócił szkło i szyjka pokazała na Sasoriego.

\- O, super! Sasori, prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie – odparł znużonym głosem mistrz marionetek. Hidan na to zatarł ręce.

\- Zatańcz dla nas. – Kisame zaklaskał, z cudowności pomysłu połączonej z nadmierną dawką etanolu.

\- Nie. – Mordercze spojrzenie rzucane w kierunku pozostałych nie uzyskało jednak odpowiedniego efektu.

\- Sasori, nie bądź taki. Jak wszyscy to wszyscy. Wybrałeś wyzwanie to je zrób. – Itachi spojrzał na niego chłodno, iż zdawało się, że jest kompletnie trzeźwy. Jednak po chwili znów zaczął chichotać z cieni jakie wszyscy rzucali. – Bo wiecie, jak my Brzaskiem jesteśmy, to powinniśmy rano wstawać. – Przewrócił się na plecy. Łomot zwrócił uwagę Kakuzu. – Będziemy wstawać o brzasku. – Zakończył z miną zwycięzcy.

\- Pewnie. Oczywiście – potakiwał mu energicznie. Na niego też zaczęły działać trunki, ale nieco inaczej. Miał szalenie wielką ochotę coś kupić.

\- No, marionetkowy staruchu, czekamy na przedstawienie! – Okrzyk spotkał się z potwierdzeniem od strony reszty zgromadzonych. Sasori westchnął i wykonał dziwną wersję robotańca, połączonego z udawaniem, że ktoś pociąga za sznurki jego marionetkowego ciała. Po nanosekundzie towarzystwo wylądowało twarzami w podłodze, płacząc i krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- Och, zaraz umrę. – Z oczu Kakuzu ciekły łzy. Kisame za to wyglądał jakby brakowało mu tlenu, bo zrobił się bardziej niebieski niż zwykle. Nawet Itachi lekko się uśmiechał, pewnie z zażenowania ich zachowaniem. A Deidara po prostu leżał na plecach i spoglądał na partnera do góry nogami.

\- Możesz dla nas zarabiać, gdy złapiemy wszystkich Ogoniastych. Publika to pokocha! – wrzasnął Hidan, ledwo trafiając otwartą butelką do otworu gębowego. Zaraz też wszyscy pospieszyli by wypić przed następnym kręceniem.

\- Zdrowie! Wolność! Seks!

\- Okej, Sasori, kręć! – Koło odrodziło się w pewnym stopniu. Marionetkarz zakręcił butelką i ta wskazała na Hidana. Mężczyzna ucieszył się niezmiernie.

\- Tak, frajerzy, dajcie mi jakieś wyzwanie! – wrzasnął otumaniony.

\- Wyjdź na zewnątrz i krzyknij: „Jashin przyjdzie was wszystkich zabić, niewierni". Nie musisz wracać – zaproponował Sasori, zirytowany po zmuszeniu go do wygłupów. Hidan wyszczerzył się. Kakuzu spojrzał spod uniesionych brwi.

\- Trzeba mu było kazać zrobić coś innego. On byłby w stanie to zrobić bez wyzwania.

Deidara westchnął zgodnie.

\- Coś mało całowania w tej grze w butelkę – stwierdził, opierając się wygodniej o ramię Kisame, który z przerażeniem na niego spojrzał.

\- O nie. Upiliśmy Deidarę. – powiedział zaniepokojony, na co Hidan, który wrócił po zakłóceniu ciszy nocnej, odparł:

\- To źle? Wiesz, jak zabawa to zabawa! – Usiadł po drugiej stronie blondyna. Chłopak najwyraźniej ucieszył się z towarzystwa.

\- He-ej przystojniaku-u. – Uśmiechnął się ujmująco, starając się wyglądać atrakcyjnie, co zresztą dobrze mu wychodziło i na trzeźwo. Było to jednak na tyle nienaturalne, że Jashinista wymienił spojrzenia z Kisame.

\- To miałeś na myśli? – Włosy opadły beztroską kaskadą na jego ramię, gdy chłopak oparł o nie swoją upijaczoną głowę.

\- Deidara klei się do wszystkich, gdy jest nietrzeźwy – wyjaśnił Itachi spokojnym głosem, próbując policzyć na palcach do dziesięciu. Wciąż wychodziło mu siedem.

\- Nie jestem pijany – zachichotał chłopak oburzony. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. – Czy wszyscy nagle stali się strasznie atrakcyjni? – Sasori przewrócił oczami na zachowanie partnera, co zwróciło na niego uwagę chłopaka.

\- Sasori... - zaczął wolno, z namysłem, aż marionetkarz na niego spojrzał z niewielkim zainteresowaniem. – Nie sądzisz, że księżyc będzie się czuł samotny, skoro wszystkie gwiazdy są w twoich oczach? – zirytowane westchnięcie podsumowało próbę flirtu.

\- Okej, Deidara już nie pije – stwierdził, odsuwając od niego parę butelek. Ten znów zachichotał i skorzystał z okazji by przykleić się tym razem do jego ramienia. Sasori spróbował uwolnić rękę, ale gdy pozostali zaczęli śmiać się z tej sytuacji, odpuścił, posyłając wszystkim mordercze spojrzenia.

\- Oj, czyż to nie jest urocze? Para zakochanych gołąbeczków – roześmiał się głośno Hidan, rozbawiając resztę oprócz wspomnianej dwójki.

\- Hidan zamknij się, zanim twoja głowa permanentnie nie zmieni miejsca, w którym się znajduje. – skonsternowane spojrzenie fioletowych oczu zastanowiło go nad własnymi słowami.

\- Stary, to można zinterpretować na wiele sposobów – zaczął wolno. – Ale jestem stu procentowo pewny, że to miała być groźba.

\- Gratulację. A teraz niech ktoś kręci, bo stoimy w miejscu – zakomenderował Sasori, zmuszając towarzyszy do wysiłku. – Hidan, twoja kolej.

\- Jasne, wiem, ty pieprzony marionetkarzu, nie musisz mi tego przypominać. – Silnie zakręcił szkłem, przez co dobrą minutę czekali na wynik. W końcu padło na Deidarę.

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie? – zapytał Hidan słodko. Chłopak wyprostował się.

\- Wyzwanie! – wykrzyknął, unosząc pięść w górę. Hidan uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Ubierz się w papierową suknię, którą tworzy w kącie Konan. – Rzeczywiście, wieża, którą początkowo obserwował Sasori, wyrosła na znacznie bardziej skomplikowaną kreację z nadal lekkiego papieru. Krzyk przykuł uwagę jej stworzycielki, która uśmiechnęła się entuzjastycznie na tę myśl. Kakuzu spojrzał na nich jak na szaleńców. Kisame i Itachi zaśmiali się z idiotyczności tego wyzwania. Nawet Sasori spoglądał na blondyna z politowaniem. Przecież to był Hidan, można było się tego spodziewać. Przynajmniej nie kazał mu się rozbierać.

\- CO? Nie! Mówiłem już, jestem facetem! Czemu nikt nie potrafi tego zrozumieć?! – zdenerwował się Deidara, rozrzucając ręce w geście bezsilności. Konan zdawała się posmutnieć.

\- Wiesz, wyglądanie mniej kobieco na pewno by ci nie zaszkodziło – podsunął Sasori, otrzymując gniewne spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek i środkowy palec posłany w wulgarnym geście.

\- Wiecie, co? Mam to gdzieś! Przyjmuję to wyzwanie, bo jestem _facetem_ i nie wycofuję się tak łatwo. – Spojrzenie Konan znów, całe szczęście, poweselało, gdy wściekły Deidara podniósł się i sięgnął po jej dzieło, mocnymi krokami zaznaczając swą wyższość. Moment później wrócił i spojrzał na artystkę.

\- Chodź, powiesz mi jak to się zakłada - złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. - Pierdolcie się wszyscy - rzucił za sobą.

Kisame uśmiechnął się okrutnie i spojrzał na Sasoriego.

\- Sasori, myślę, że tobie też przydałaby się zmiana ubrania. – zaproponował, a marionetkarz moment później zrozumiał, do czego prowadziła cała ta farsa.

\- Jesteście okrutni – zaśmiał się, wstając. – Och, Deidara będzie wkurzony jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czyli się zgadzasz? – upewnił się Kakuzu, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie. Drewniane usta wykrzywiły się.

\- Jakże mógłbym odmówić.

***

\- Więc, na co czekamy? – Deidara zmarszczył brwi, napełniając twarz zdziwieniem. Itachi oderwał ucho od drzwi. Konan stała obok i poprawiała kwiaty, które w międzyczasie ułożyła.

\- Na sygnał. Zresztą nieważne. Po prostu czekamy. – Nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem tylko wrócił do zajęcia. Deidara poprawił papierowe ramiączko sukienki. Była zaskakująco zwiewna i nie ufał jej kompletnie. O ile jeszcze jego nogi były zakryte i nikt nie kazał mu nosić szpilek, to obnażony dziwnie tors powodował u niego lekki dyskomfort.

Jedyne, co pozostało w normie to długie włosy, które opadały na łopatki. Chłopak łapał za pasmo i nerwowo zaczął się nim bawić. W tym stroju czuł się niekomfortowo i nie na miejscu. Ale cóż, wyzwanie to wyzwanie.

\- Okej, już – powiedział Itachi, łapiąc go za łokieć i wpychając go przez drzwi. Omal się nie wywrócił zupełnie, ale w porę Uchiha go puścił, więc zdołał odzyskać równowagę. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Butelki zostały przesunięte pod ścianę. Na przeciwległym krańcu pokoju stał Hidan, z kartką papieru na szyi. Obok niego stał Sasori, ubrany w dziwną imitację garnituru. Po lewej spokojnie stali Kisame i Kakuzu, a po prawej Zetsu. Konan ruszyła przed siebie, nie oglądając się na nich i rozsypała dopiero co poukladane kwiaty. 

\- Co to ma być? – zapytał zdezorientowany Deidara, ale znów Itachi wziął go za łokieć, tym razem nieco łagodniej i zaciągnął do dwójki. Deidara pilnując by nie potknąć się o skraj sukni posłusznie podążył za nim. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się i zlustrował podejrzliwie towarzystwo.

\- Ej, wiem co wy robicie! – Gwałtownie wybuchnął śmiechem, aż Itachi musiał się zatrzymać i zaciągnąć go parę kroków w przód. – Nie chcecie, by Sasori był wiecznym kawalerem. A nawet ja jestem lepszą panną młodą niż jakakolwiek znaleziona przez niego. – Ziewnął i zatrzymał się u boku marionetkarza z niedotlenieniem mózgu. Hidan odchrząknął.

\- Okej, grzesznicy. Jashinie, zebraliśmy się tutaj byś połączył węzłem małżeńskim tych oto idiotów. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś obiekcje... - Umilkł, ale nikt nie zdołał wygłosić niczego z powodu fali śmiechu jaka pochłonęła „druhny" Kisame i Kakuzu, „drużbę" Zetsu oraz „ojca panny młodej" Itachiego, który jednak starał się zachować powagę. – Cholernie ślicznie. Z mocy nadanej mi przez Jashina mianuję was mężami.

Rozległy się pijane brawa i Sasori przewrócił oczami. Na jego drewnianych ustach błąkał się uśmiech politowania. Grymas zniknął, gdy dwoje ramion spoczęło na jego barkach.

\- No, Sasori no Danna, buziak się należy.

Marionetkarz wielokrotnie cieszył się, że nic nie czuje, ale gdy zapewne miękkie usta wpiły się w jego własne, zastanawiał się, czy ten pocałunek ma smak alkoholu.


End file.
